Two Nothings Make Something
by Tsamo
Summary: Roxas X Naminé oneshot. Quick story. Roxas doesn't think much of her, but, What will happen when Roxas discovers Naminé's biggest secret.


**Similar A/n to Bonds of Nothing.**

**This is set in no particular/time setting, obviously isn't a real one, characters are meant to seem human, and they aren't exactly in character. Ah well, no story's prefect. This was just for fun. No flames please because I'm not even too fond of it.**

**Two Nothings Make Something**

There was a time, I remember, when I knew nothing about Naminé. During that time, all she was to me was another face, another lifeless drone of the Organization. Sure, she intrigued me, but no real opportunities to get to know her had been presented, not for a while at least.

Oh, the Organization. It was the place where we met, A place I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried.

When I first joined, I was naïve to say the least. Not only was I new to the group, but new to the world as well. It's like when you're a young child, and you believe that anything your parent says or does is right and they make no mistakes , but as you grow older you realize that people make mistakes and they are no exception.

That was similar to mentality on the actions of the others. No how cruel some of the other members could be, I didn't bat an eyelash to it. They were my superiors after all. Though, there were some things that forced me to question where I was and who I was aligned with.

The way they treated Naminé, for example, was something I never liked. She was the odd man out of the group, not even among the ranks, she was more like a tool then anything else, it seemed. Come to think of it, back then, I don't even think I was aware of why she was with us in the first place.

The way she was talked to by the others, made it seem like she served to special purpose to the group, yet she stayed. I know I wouldn't have taken kindly to being called 'witch', 'the girl' and other degrading names. Looking back, I wish I stood up for her, but I hadn't, which makes me question why she ever took an interest in me, decided to see the side of me I kept hidden. Which brings me back to that day.

I remember it well. It started with a simple order from Xemnas: "Bring me the girl!" His request came out of nowhere, so it took me a moment to process it. "Sir?" I asked. "Don't play dumb! Bring me the girl, bring me Naminé!" I was surprised at how, dare I say, unprofessional he was being. Something really must've had him 'angry'.

"Right.. Where is she again?" I honestly didn't know. I never had reason to visit her before. Xemnas then gave me the directions to her room, and I went on my way.

An almost unnoticeable white door is what closed off her room from the rest of the Castle. I gave it a quick knock, something only I would have the decency to do. As much as it sounded like I was full of myself, it was true.

When no response came, I decided it would at least be okay to take a look, I was on specific orders after all. "Hello?" I poked my head in and saw that no one was inside. The general theme of the room was white. Blinding, yet pure, beautiful in it's own way. It didn't surprise me, it seemed to fit her. Something I didn't expect however, were the things I saw strewn across the room.

Scraps of paper, crayons, pencils. On the floor, tables, chairs. It was like a hurricane of art. From where I stood, I could see most of the paper had drawings on them, but couldn't make out exactly what they were. Before I knew it though, curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I was snooping around the room.

The sketches I found were surprisingly detailed, beautiful. There was a picture of Larxene zapping Axel, which brought out a chuckle, and another of Demyx in a fighting stance, this obviously had a more serious tone. Who knew Naminé drew? And so much too.

Roxas's eyes then wandered to a sketchbook that was placed on a table near him. What he saw, made him double take. It was him, she had drawn a picture of him. He traced the outline of it with his fingers, there was no real scene to it, just his face. An urge to flip to the next page came over him, so he did. Another of him. He flipped the page. Another, then another, then another. He began flipping the pages more rapidly now. The whole book, was full of drawings of him!

He then flung the book down, as if touching it burnt his hands. Why was a whole pad of drawings devoted to him? And why did it make him so uncomfortable in the first place, she had drawings of the others. But not so many..

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, a soft voice reached his ears. "Roxas..?" He turned around swiftly, almost knocked over Naminé who had apparently been behind him.

"Naminé!" He exclaimed. "I have orders from.. Xemnas ..to come get you!"

The girl gave no response, and just stared at him. Her big blue eyes were fixed on his face so intently, he just wanted to escape. "Roxas, you saw my drawings, didn't you?"

Well, he was found out quick. "I uh..Naminé.. Why did you draw so many pictures of me?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're different then the other's Roxas, I can see that, even if you can't. And.. I like that about you."

The statement certainly caught Roxas off guard. She was being surprisingly honest with him. "You like me..? What could there possibly be about me that you like.." This statement was meant more for his head.

Naminé gave him a small smile. "There's just something about you.. I mean, even though we've.. never spent time together, you've never been unkind to me, you seem less intent on doing others harm, you're just different.. you're good."

Roxas could hardly believe what he was hearing, he never thought a day would come where he would be praised in such a way, especially by someone he hardly knew. He didn't feel like he was worthy of her words.

"Naminé.. how.. You don't even know me, what makes you think I'm any of those things?"

"I've been watching you." She then made a gesture to her sketchbook. This kind of statement could be taken as creepy, but the way Roxas saw it, the fact that she so much as gave him the time of day when he didn't do that for her, was, well he couldn't describe it.

He reached for the book again, studying it's contents more carefully this time. The one that appeared to be the most recent, was of him and Axel, presumably doing the impression of Xemnas they'd been practicing. That was yesterday.. Roxas hadn't seen anyone else around.

With all his thoughts swirling around his head (when did this all start, did she plan on keeping it secrect forever, etc.) You would think he'd want to ask about himself, but no, he decided that now was her time, now was when he'd repay her for her kindness, for the fact that she cared, for no reason at all.

"Naminé. .tell me about yourself."

"Alright.."

And so began our friendship.


End file.
